


Sex on Legs in Six-Inch Heels [podfic]

by semperfiona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And Harry really just can't handle it, Angry Sex, Auror Harry, Cursebreaker Draco, Draco is an androgynous fashionista, HP: EWE, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Deathly Hallows, Stiletto Heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Sex on Legs in Six-Inch Heels" by Tessa Crowley</p>
<p>Author's Original Summary:</p>
<p>Draco Malfoy is a brilliant freelance cursebreaker and the only one who can help the Department of Magical Law Enforcement with a very dangerous case, but more importantly, he's wearing six-inch heels, and Harry cannot handle it, he really just can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex on Legs in Six-Inch Heels [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sex on Legs in Six-Inch Heels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953668) by [Tessa Crowley (tessacrowley)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessacrowley/pseuds/Tessa%20Crowley). 



[MP3 download](http://www.dropbox.com/s/ucfoekqn6cnuis4/Sex%20on%20Legs%20in%20Six-Inch%20Heels.mp3) | Duration 1:03:20 | Size 60.9 MB

[M4A download](http://www.dropbox.com/s/mlp6ofhd7nb1k6r/Sex%20on%20Legs%20in%20Six-Inch%20Heels.m4a) | Duration 1:03:20 | Size 31.1 MB


End file.
